


Oh, what a lovely secret

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The adventures of the slutty prince [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret to be kept, and there's a naughty Sheriff to be pleased. *part 4 of "The Adventures of the slutty Prince"*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, what a lovely secret

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Dark!David (can I call him like that?), but here I don't reveal who he's with. So you can either see it as slash or not. Can be a man or a woman. But it's our dark prince anyway. So I hope you won't kill me for this. And for now, I'll leave you with the doubt: who's David with?
> 
> Characters belong to ABC, just the dirty mind is mine.

“You should know that your debt is not over after this,” David says when he buries himself to the hilt in his companion’s ass, driving in and out, grunting with the tightness surrounding his cock.

 

“It is over, that was the deal,” a breathless moan lives her (her?) lips, clouding the supposedly indignant retort.

 

“I don’t want to, so it’s not over yet. Besides, what you offered for my silence must be very well used, don’t you think?”

 

David pulls out and stares with a smirk to the still timid gape before him. He never knew he would get such treat during Thanksgiving weekend.

 

“You see, your secret is far too precious and I doubt you want to see yourself exposed,” he talks calmly, running a hand up and down his companion’s back, which is glistening with sweat. The shiver that he feels spreading all over him (him?) gives David pause and he smiles wildly. “You’re such a whore,” he says simply and slides in again, taking a deep breath and adding, “I never knew you would enjoy this. I was looking forward to let you so miserable, being a fuck doll, but I guess I was wrong after all.”

 

“I’m not enjoying anything, and you’ll regret this,” the threat would sound much more serious wasn’t for the deep grunt that escaped David’s companion when he raises his (or hers?) hips and shoves himself deeply and harder inside her (or him?).

 

“Your threats don’t really scare me,” he speaks calmly again, feeling the heat in the pity of his belly starting to spread all over his body. “If I were you, I’d try to, at least, fake enjoyment, but I think you won’t need it right?” David says friendly, as though worried about his (or hers?) comfort.

 

And David fucks and fucks her (or him?) in and out, over and over buring himself to the hilt, enjoying the tight hole gripping his cock harder by the minute.

 

His companion is moaning now, and opens his (or hers?) ass cheeks and David laughs. “Such little slut, you are… But I like it that way. It’s going to be our little secret, I’m not telling anyone that you enjoying taking cock up your ass.”

 

“You better not do that,” she (or he?) tells David and tries to breath, but the sensations are too good to ignore and she (or he?) decides to enjoy and the moans filling the space of the cell. There is no use in resisting now, and it’s late in the night and Storybrooke is too quiet recently for them to worry.

 

He (or she?) is trapped to protect an important secret, and David Nolan, a man that she (or he?) never knew would demand sex for silence, is deliciously sliding his cock in and out, giving more than he (or she?) would ever get for such stupid secret.

 

Soon he (or she?) hears the Sheriff’s grunts, his hands gripping her (or his?) hips so hard that bruises will color the skin later, his hot seed filling his (or hers?) ass. David pulls out and contemplates, as he says, the beautiful gaping hole that he made. This should be torture, a shame, but coming to think of it, this was the best way to protect and get something really good out of this goddamn secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
